Like the Moon to the Stars
by darkens4841
Summary: You all asked for it, here it is. HinataxHanabi lemon, w00t


**Ah yes, incest. Based on the responses I got to **_**So Wrong, So Sudden, So Good**_**, it seems I owe my readers a few more stories on the subject. Like I promised, I have two planned, and possibly a second chapter to the aforementioned fic. Well, enough of my blabbing, on with the goodness –rubs hands together-**

**Warnings: Yuri, incest, smut…what else am I capable of writing?**

**Pairing: HinataxHanabi**

**Disclaimer: As cool as it would be, and as much as I need the money, and as horny as you folks are, I do not, and probably never will, own Naruto. Oh how hot it would be…**

**Note: In this chapter, Hanabi is 16 and Hinata is20 (I think that's the right age difference, if not, please let me know)**

_Like the Moon to the Stars_

Everyone seemed to think that I hated her, that she hated me. That was never true. She was my sister. I don't think I could have ever hated her. Sure, Father may have liked her more, may have treated her more like a daughter than he ever treated me, but that did not make me hate her. Jealousy was there, but never hate.

I'd like to say that this all started peacefully, that it ended peacefully. I'd like to say that everything fell into place neatly like a puzzle. I suppose a puzzle is what our relationship turned into. It started out as a mess on the floor, no pun intended, but as we worked at it, we were able to turn it into something more. But the puzzle was never completed. Whether we gave up on trying, or there was something there that prevented us from placing those final pieces into the grand picture, we will probably never know.

Though it didn't turn into what we'd hoped it would, it turned into something that we could both be at least somewhat proud of.

It all started on a cold rainy night-how cliché is that? Every love story like mine seems to start off like that. Perhaps the cold and the rain causes love like ours, or perhaps love like ours triggers something in the heavens.

I was sitting on my window sill, my temple resting against the glass. The rain seemed mesmerizing at the moment. Its quiet pitter-patter against the roof combined with the appearance it had while falling in front of the street lights outside helped bring me into my own little world.

The knock that changed my life forever, or at least for a very long time, startled me out of my reverie. I raised an eyebrow and made my way quickly to the door. Whoever it was, was standing out in the nearly freezing rain.

A gasp escaped my throat when I pulled the door open. Before I could stop her, Hanabi pushed her way through, her cold hand making contact with my arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. I was still for a moment or two, but her chattering teeth snapped me out of it yet again. I closed the door and turned to look at my soaking wet sister. I wanted to ask her what in the world she was doing out in the rain so far from home, but decided that could wait until she was warmed up a bit.

I stepped out of the doorway to grab some of my clothes for her to change into and a towel. When I handed her the objects she raised her eyebrow a bit before grabbing the towel. I sighed and placed my clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. Again I wanted to talk to her, get some answers, but refrained. Hanabi was stubborn enough, there was no need to encourage her.

I entered my small kitchen and began to heat up some water to make some hot tea. I glanced up at my sister and watched her dry her long hair. I subconsciously reached up to the ends of my own blue hair. Even though mine was now long, hers was longer. It was always longer.

The water finished heating up and I carefully poured it into the cups. I brought them over to the table and signaled Hanabi to sit down next to me. Despite hesitating a second, she did what I asked. She slowly picked up her cup of tea and took a small sip, wincing at the temperature.

I didn't touch mine, and instead stared at the profile of my sister. She looked tired, worn out. Lost. A small part of me wanted to reach out and comfort in some way, but I knew that isn't what she wanted. I silently wished for her to say something.

"He's gone."

I jerked my head at the sound of her voice. I looked at her as she brought her pale eyes to meet mine. I had no idea who she was talking about, but I kept my mouth shut for fear of her shutting down again.

"On a mission. I don't know the details." Hanabi looked away when I said this. I looked at my tea as I racked my brain trying to figure out who she was referring to, and why she seemed so upset. My sister knew better than to let the loss of a fellow shinobi, no matter how close of a friend, get the better of her.

"He was the father." My eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped my throat.

_She can't be._

"I just found out a few weeks ago, he didn't know." She looked close to tears now. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and pulled her into a hug. It felt awkward, being that close to someone, especially my sister. We were not a particularly close family, and hugging my sister like this was something new to both of us. Nevertheless, she accepted it, and soon I felt her still cold arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." I held onto her tighter, trying my best to comfort her. I could feel her breath on my neck. It was strange, such warm air coming from a cold body.

"Just be here with me. I can't tell Father yet." I nodded slowly and continued to hold her body close to mine. I watched as the minutes ticked by, lost in thought about my sisters predicament. I felt her face stir against my neck and looked down. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. "You know, you kinda smell like him."

I cocked an eyebrow and thought about the statement. I didn't know I really had a smell. The soap that I used had a scent I suppose, but by this hour, I didn't think I would still smell like it. I nodded slowly, not knowing how to respond to such a statement.

She smiled again, a little wider and put her nose against the crook of my neck and inhaled slowly.

"Um, Hinata, can we lay down, this is a bit uncomfortable." She loosened her grip on my waist and looked up at me. I took in a small breath. Lying like this with my sister was probably not the most proper thing in the world to do, but she needed me at the moment, so I decided to comply.

I turned my body a bit to the side and slowly lowered myself down onto the couch. I rested my head against the arm rest and wiggled into a comfortable position. Hanabi smiled and lowered her body onto mine. Her arm was on my abdomen and her head back near my neck. I felt her lay one of her legs across mine, and I felt my heart rate speed up slightly. I hadn't cuddled like this with anyone in years, and it felt differently than it did then with Hanabi.

"You know," she whispered against my neck, and I felt more goosebumps rise, "I used to lie like this with him for hours." Her hand started to rub my side and fought to keep myself from gasping at the feeling.

I knew this wasn't how I should be feeling, but something about being near someone like my sister in this manor was oddly…exciting? I wasn't sure what the word was, but I knew that it probably wasn't entirely acceptable.

"You're very warm, Sister." She tightened her grip around my torso and adjusted her body so her head was lying on my shoulder. She was getting closer, and my thoughts started going elsewhere.

Finally, I decided to speak up. "Um, Hanabi, you're getting kind of close." She raised her head and looked into my eyes. There was something present in those pale irises of hers that I couldn't quite place, but it looked familiar. It seemed she saw the same thing in my own because she smirked.

"What do you mean? You seem pretty comfortable." Her smirk grew more menacing as she shifted her body yet again. Her hips moved in between my legs and she placed her arms on either side of my shoulders. She looked directly into my eyes and I looked directly into hers. I gulped as they seemed to hold something that I _knew_ was wrong. "What are you thinking Hinata?" I could tell she knew exactly what was going through my mind, but I couldn't form the words even if I tried.

Her right hand moved to my shoulder and ran slowly down my arm. I noticed her body was considerably warmer than it had been a few moments ago. Her smirk grew into a devilish smile, as she lowered her body to mine. I couldn't even think straight enough to prepare for what she did next.

Her lips connected with mine. They were softer than I imagined them to be, but still slightly chapped. I looked into her eyes again and finally realized what they had been holding. She parted her lips from mine. I was still to shocked to speak, but was snapped out of it as I felt her pull herself up and adjust her legs over mine.

She was straddling me now, and I didn't think there was anything I could do to stop her. That kiss had ignited something in me, and the flame needed to be fanned.

She leaned down one more time and inhaled the scent of my neck one more time before whispering in an incredibly husky voice, "You really do smell a lot like him, especially when you're _aroused_." The way she said the last work made me inhale quickly. My heart was racing now. I felt something run along the side of my neck and across to my throat.

Her arms moved down to my shoulders and began to slowly trek downwards. I knew what their final destination would be, and I couldn't wait for them to arrive. I almost moaned audibly when her tongue moved to the other side of my neck. I felt her teeth lightly scrape at the skin before her lips latched on. Her actions on my neck and the downward traveling hands were becoming too much for me to handle.

Small fingers traced the outside of my breast lightly before continuing down. I did let out a moan this time and the horrible amount of attention my chest received. I could feel her lips form a smirk against my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep from making another noise.

Soon her hands had found the hem of my shirt and began to slowly pull it up over my head. Despite my inner ramblings still trying to convince me otherwise, I knew I wanted this, _needed _this.

I lifted my shoulders up off of the couch so she could remove my shirt completely. She tossed it somewhere off to the side as she eyed my newly exposed body. She had the look of a true predator in her eyes, and I knew I was her prey.

It was an odd feeling being in a submissive position to someone younger than you. It was something that I never thought I would have to ponder, but as I felt her hands run up along my abdomen, I decided that it didn't matter so much.

Her fingers reached the bottom of my bra before tracing along the underside to the back where she unhooked it easily. She roughly removed the offending article and lowered her lips to my breasts. It seemed she wasn't wasting any time. I didn't care though, I was aroused enough, and I could tell by the heat I could feel coming from her body against my hips that she was ready as well.

I arched my chest up towards her lips. This was something I had never experienced before. Maybe it was because I was doing it with someone who I shouldn't, or maybe it was because I just hadn't had a lover in several years. Either way, it was wonderful.

Her teeth scraped over the nipple making me shiver. She moved her mouth over to the other one and I felt her hands descend. She ran her fingers over the top of my jeans before unbuttoning them. Before continuing further though, she raised herself off my chest, earning another groan from me. She hastily took off her wet shirt and bra. Her hands went back down to my pants and she pulled them down slowly. Finally removing them completely she tossed them to the side as she eyed my privates. Her face was smirking again and she reached her hand up and ran it along my slit slowly admiring the wetness that was gathering quickly.

I moaned loudly and bucked slightly. I had no idea I wanted this that bad, but that fire inside me had grown out of control. I glared at her and she smiled before standing up and getting off of me. I missed her warmth. She grabbed my legs and turned me around so they were hanging over the couch. I watched as her tongue ran along those slightly chapped lips that I suddenly wanted to taste again. Her hands reached up and with the ferocity of the shinobi that I knew so well, she ripped off my panties and spread my legs wide. I watched wide eyed as she licked her lips again and plunged her head in between them. Despite knowing how much I wanted it, she still decided to tease me.

Her tongue left a path from my left knee along my inner thigh, across my shaved womanhood and back down to my right knee. She did the same thing again leaving kisses along the way, stopping to give a brief lick to my neglected, swollen clit. I moaned and bucked and tried to get the message across that she was taking to long. She smirked again and finally decided to obey my wishes.

As her tongue dived in for the first time I bucked and moaned loudly and my head was finally free of any and all rational thought. I grabbed her hair and pulled her in closer. She had made me wait too long, and I wanted a release as soon as she could make me. She knew what I was trying to do though, and continued at her teasingly slow pace with her licks. I wouldn't come until she said so, and that thought turned me on even more.

One of her hands reached up and began massaging my lower abdomen, relaxing me and enhancing the growing feelings there. I felt her other hand leave my leg and shortly after her pace began to speed up. I felt grateful at this and thought she was fingering herself until I felt that finger enter me. I groaned loudly and pulled her face into my body harder. She didn't seem to mind anymore and her pace quickened even more.

My moans grew louder and louder as I grew closer and closer to my peak. I felt another of her fingers enter me and the pressure began to build even higher. She curved her fingers slightly and twisted right over my g-spot and I exploded right into her mouth. I had never done something like that before and it felt better than anything ever had before. I opened my eyes and looked down to see her licking her lips.

I pushed myself off of the couch and onto her. It was her turn now, and I wasn't going to waste any time. I hastily pulled of her soaking jeans and underwear. It was my turn to smirk as I attacked her breasts. Something told me that she liked it rough, and I was going to be just that. Biting and nibbling the sensitive flesh I drove two of my fingers into her without any warning. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pressed my thumb against her clit gently and started to rub in circles as I continued to abuse her breasts.

Her moans were music to my ears and I added another finger. Feeling her clench around me was enough to arouse me again and I brought my unused hand to my own aching clit and began to rub fervently. I could tell she was nearing her peak. Her moans were growing and she had begun to thrust her hips up in time with my fingers. She grabbed onto my head and held on as I continued on her chest.

I was close to my orgasm, but I wanted her to go first. I increased my pace and bit down on her nipple almost hard enough to draw blood. She screamed in ecstasy as she came all over my hand and the floor. The noise she made and the feeling of her fluids running along my hand and wrist were enough to send me over the edge and I let out a slight scream as I came again.

I collapsed onto her body in exhaustion and she wrapped her arms around me and sniffed my neck again.

Everyone seemed to think that I hated her, that she hated me. That was never true.

**Whew, that took longer than expected. I actually had no ideas for this story other than the title and the pairing. I just kinda sat down and winged it. It took a different direction than most of my stories, and I'm actually not quite sure what I think of it. Anyhoo, R&R. Don't forget to check my profile for story updates, I post everything there (''\o.o**


End file.
